With the continuous development of display technologies, flexible display devices are increasingly used in the curved display field, the wearable display field and etc., because of their own bendable and foldable characteristics, so they become a hot spot of attention in the display field in recent years.
By use of the bendable and foldable characteristics of the flexible display devices themselves, more and more flexible display products come into people's daily life in recent years, but most of the flexible display products need artificial and manual bending of the screen to achieve a fixed shape, so that the user experience is low.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved flexible display device.